


Beginnings

by soo



Series: Foreign Relations [1]
Category: House of Cards (US TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November 2004. Mycroft is vetting potential allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

"I have the results from the American election, sir." Anthea said as she strode into his office.

Mycroft glanced at his watch. It just gone half nine. He raised an eyebrow.

Anthea smiled as she handed him the folder. "The analysts are quite confident."

He nodded in dismissal and opened the folder. He ran his finger down the list. There weren’t any surprises though he expected the American public might disagree. The Democrats had their majority in the House.

He would need a new ally in the American government. His people had prepared dossiers on all the candidates for his review.

He steepled his fingers together and ran through them one last time. He needed someone that would be there for the long haul. Someone that could see the larger picture. But wouldn't be afraid to take risks or get their hands dirty. There weren't many Congressmen that fit the bill. And of those most if not all were firmly in the pockets of lobbyists.

Mycroft grimaced. The American political system was so messy.

There was only one real option but they would have to keep a close eye on him to make sure it didn't blow up in their face.

"Anthea, arrange a meeting with Francis Underwood," he dictated into the intercom. Mycroft closed his eyes and contemplated new beginnings.


End file.
